The Seven Forest Animals
Somewhere in the mine, seven animals are doing their odd jobs there. Four are using pickaxes to dig up some treasures, one is riding a wagon full of diamonds that is being pulled by the broom-headed dog, one is checking the diamonds, and one is sweeping the junk and throwing it away. One of those animals was a fox with red fur and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, matching pants, a blue cloak, a dirty green top hat, and white opera gloves. His name was Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John for short. The second one was a white duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a blue hat and sailor suit with a black bowtie, white lining, and four white buttons. His name was Donald Duck. The third one was an obese albatross with white feathers, wearing a black helmet and an aqua scarf. His name was Wilbur. The fourth one was a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a yellow suit, a straw boater hat, and a black bowtie. He was holding an umbrella. His name was Jose Carioca. The fifth one was a red rooster with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a sombrero, red pants, gray gloves, a red charro jacket, silver spurs, and a brown belt carrying two pistols. His name was Panchito Pistoles. The sixth one was an ochre teddy bear with beady eyes and a black nose, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt. His name was Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh for short. The seventh and last one was a 6-year-old pig with pink skin, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black hairlined stripes. His name was Piglet. While Jose was riding in the gem-filled wagon, Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, and Pooh were busy using their pickaxes to dig up glittering diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, etc. Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, and Pooh: We dig, dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig In our mine The whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Wilbur: It ain't no trick To get rich quick Donald: If ya dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick Panchito: In a mine (In a mine) Pooh: In a mine (In a mine) Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, and Pooh: Where a million diamonds (Shine) Jose drove out of the mine and decided to sing along with them. A fly came up in front of Jose and buzzed around his head, annoying him greatly. He tried to swat the fly with his whip, but he missed and ended up hitting the broom-headed dog instead. Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night The broom-headed dog pounded the wagon with its back paws. Jose was jostled around rather severely. Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, and Pooh: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Dig up everything in sight At a work table, Honest John was selecting a diamond from its box. He began tapping it with a little hammer. The diamond made a small ringing sound, making John smile. "Perfect!" he said to himself. Then he picked up a red gem. Wilbur: We dig up diamonds By the score Pooh: A thousand rubies Sometimes more John tapped the red gem with the hammer, only for it to make a dull sound. "Ooh!" John cringed, "That gem has got to go!" Then he threw it on the ground. Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, and Pooh: Though we don't know what we're diggin' for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig The red gem wasn't the only one on the ground. Piglet had a small broom in his left hoof and dustpan in his right. He swept them up, walked to the edge of the cliff, and threw them down. Then he walked to the table where John was working at. While John was examining a diamond rather closely, Piglet spotted two diamonds laying on the table. He picked them up a grinned. "Hey, Honest John!" he shouted, tapping Louie's shoulder. John gasped and turned around fast, dropping the magnifying glass and diamond. He saw Piglet with the diamonds in his eyes. "Look at me," he cried, wiggling his ears. "I'm wearing glasses!" An annoyed John conked Piglet on the head, letting the diamonds fall onto the table. "Don't do that!" he warned. "Sorry, John." Piglet grinned sheepishly. A cuckoo clock struck 5:00, and John and Piglet smiled. John called to his friends to stop their work. Honest John: Hi ho! Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh called back to John and Piglet, as if they were coming. Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh: Hi ho! They picked up their axes, threw them over their shoulders, and left the mine, singing as they were ready to go home. While Donald led Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh out of the mine, John and Piglet stood at the vault, holding separate bags of diamonds. Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh: Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go As the animals were whistling, John easily threw his bag in the vault and walked away to get his lantern so he could join up with the group. Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go While the rest of the forest animals whistled, Piglet threw his bag in the vault, but he threw himself in as well. He ran out of the vault and shut the door. Then, he locked it and headed off to get his lantern and join the others. Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh: Hi ho Hi ho But Piglet stopped. "Uh-oh, I forgot to put the key away." he said. As John, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh whistled, Piglet turned around and hung the key on a peg next to the vault. Then he ran off to get this pickaxe and lantern and join the group. "That is so stupid! What's the point of locking the stupid door if you put the key next to it!" Piglet muttered to himself. Shadows appeared on a canyon wall as the forest animals turned a corner, still singing. John was in the lead, and Piglet was bringing up the rear. Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hum As the sun was sinking lower in the west, John, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet walked over a log past a waterfall. Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet: Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Category:Fan Fiction Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs